Human-machine interaction vehicles are also called body feeling vehicles or sensor-controlled vehicles. As the traffic congestion in cities is getting increasingly serious, human-machine interaction vehicles are becoming more and more popular. The human-machine interaction vehicles are generally used in a short distance, such as within ten kilometers. And they generally have a small size.
To provide sufficient power, lithium-ion batteries are typically used to supply power in conventional human-machine interaction vehicles. However, the temperature of a lithium-ion battery may exceed the scope of the specification when the battery is being charged or discharged. It is thus necessary to provide a safe battery management system for human-machine interaction vehicles.